Phoenix Reloaded et autres histoires courtes délirantes
by Hell Yster
Summary: Quand un phénix est mis face à certaines questions de l'existence, qu'un vieil homme se fait nostalgique ou qu'un plus jeune planifie le futur par certains actes de soumission... Plusieurs histoires courtes sans queue ni tête. À ne prendre au sérieux sous aucun prétexte. (Attention, je ne modère pas les sujets abordés. Homophobes, fuyez.)
1. Phoenix Reloaded

_Ceci est un condensé de pur délire et je compte poster encore quelques petites histoires du genre de temps en temps. Sachez d'ailleurs que c'est pure coïncidence si je poste ça un 1er avril. Bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer :__ Malgré sa profonde stupidité, l'histoire pioche dans l'univers de J. K. Rowling et dans celui des Wachowski._

L'oiseau de feu était, comme à son habitude, installé sur son perchoir, à moitié assoupi. Son maître, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore était, non pas comme vous devez le penser, assis derrière son bureau à s'occuper de ses affaires de directeur d'une prestigieuse école, mais plutôt en train de préparer un sac de sport bleu. D'ailleurs, au moment où Fumseck s'étira brièvement avant de tenter de replonger dans un sommeil profond malgré les cliquetis et cliquetas qui résonnaient dans l'espace réservé, le vieil homme prit la parole :

\- Fumseck, je vais à mon tournoi de bowling ! Je compte sur toi pour garder l'école.

L'interpellé daigna à peine ouvrir un oeil pour faire comprendre qu'il avait saisi, et Dumbledore s'en contenta, transplanant sur le champ, le sac accroché en bandoulière sur son épaule. Le "CRAC" tonitruant du transplanage acheva d'éveiller l'oiseau, qui, s'il l'avait pu, aurait bien grogné de mécontentement.

À la place, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans l'école, discrètement, afin de trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous le bec.  
Il disparut dans un "pouf" gracieux enflammé et réapparut deux étages plus bas, où il survola deux élèves en train de... DE... L'oiseau était plus choqué que jamais. Les élèves de son maître étaient de plus en plus irrespectueux des traditions.  
Enfin ! La parade nuptiale est à prendre très au sérieux. Fumseck en savait quelque chose ! Enfin... Il en avait su... Cela faisait cinq bonnes vies qu'il n'avait pas vu de belle phénix qui aurait pu le faire frissonner en dansant sensuellement et qu'il aurait pu charmer avec son cri magnifique et son splendide plumage. En fait, cela faisait autant de temps qu'il n'avait pas vu de phénix tout court. Il savait qu'il était une espèce rare peu commune, mais il ne demandait que ça, lui, de repeupler l'espèce.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de vol ininterrompu et d'observation perplexe des jeunes humains, Fumseck se retrouva dans une salle de classe, semblait-il, où ne se trouvaient que deux fauteuils et un vieux... Comment les humains appelaient-ils cela déjà ? Téléphone, voilà. Il savait cela, parce que son maître en avait secoué un en s'exclamant face à un homme aux cheveux roux que "ancien modèle ou non, les téléphones ne fonctionnent pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, Arthur !".

Il secoua la tête et se posa sur le sommet d'un des fauteuils, les serres plantés dans le tissu. Puis il se rendit compte que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans la pièce. C'était un homme colossal, qu'il n'avait jamais vu de toutes ses vies. Il était assis dans le fauteuil d'en face... Comment avait-il pu le rater la première fois ?  
L'homme prit la parole, d'une voix rauque :

\- Ce n'est pas la réalité, Fumseck.

L'oiseau se redressa, ouvrit de grands yeux dorés, et eut, pendant un bref instant, l'air d'une autruche rouge en colère. Puis il se reprit et pencha la tête vers la droite. Il savait que les humains prenaient ça pour une interrogation, alors que lui, la première fois qu'il l'avait fait, voulait simplement se détendre le cou.

\- Tu n'es qu'un esclave, Fumseck, comme tous les autres tu es né enchaîné. Le monde est une prison où il n'y a ni espoir, ni odeur, ni saveur. Une prison pour ton esprit.

HA, il l'avait toujours su ! Ce n'était pas une vie, que d'être forcé de voler partout pour un vieil humain aux cheveux blancs et un plus jeune aux yeux d'émeraude ! Encore moins de passer le reste de son temps à attendre de mourir puis de renaître sur un perchoir inflammable.

\- N'as-tu jamais fait un de ces rêves qui ont l'air plus... Oh. Je vois. Tu es déjà convaincu. Voilà qui était inattendu. Mange la graine bleue et le rêve s'arrête là, tu retournes sur ton perchoir et n'entends plus jamais parler de moi. Picore la rouge et je t'emmènerai voir la réalité telle qu'elle est.

Le phénix soupira mentalement. Les humains et leurs complications, franchement.

\- Dans tous les cas, tu dois faire un choix, Fumseck.

L'oiseau de feu fit donc son choix. Il picora la graine rouge.  
Puis la bleue.  
Puis il disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes.  
Il avait faim, après tout.

FIN.


	2. Manque d'Attention

Hermione Weasley se promenait avec ses petites-filles près de la maison de ses amis. Ronald avait dû aller faire une course avec leur petit-fils, qui ne cessait de se plaindre qu'il avait faim.  
La petite Adrianna, cinq ans, courait après la plus grande, huit ans, tentant de la rattraper en riant. Quand ce fut fait, et qu'elle eut dit "chat !", elle revint vers sa grand-mère.

\- Mamie, c'est quand qu'on arrive chez le grand-oncle Harry ?

Hermione sourit devant le visage angélique aux cheveux blond pâle de la petite et répondit :

\- Nous pourrions déjà y être, si tu n'avais pas insisté pour jouer à chat avec ta soeur, petite crapule.

\- Alors on peut y aller, maintenant, hein ?

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle les avait en fait discrètement fait courir vers la maison de l'ancien Elu. Des cris retentirent, et il lui sembla que c'était la voix de son mari.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON HARRY, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Les cris contenaient beaucoup de panique, et le sentiment eut vite fait d'envahir le coeur d'Hermione. Elle saisit donc la main de chacune de ses petites-filles avant de transplaner vers la supérette où s'était rendu Ron.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron et Hermione, s'étant retrouvés à la supérette, à la grande stupéfaction de chacun, arrivèrent devant chez Harry. Ils avaient laissé leurs petits-enfants chez leur arrière-grand-mère, qui n'avait rien demandé sur la raison de leur avance. Ils avaient donc pu partir en vitesse pour retourner là où Hermione avait entendu la voix d'un Ron qui ne se trouvait même pas sur place.

\- HARRY, TU PEUX Y ARRIVER, HARRY ! ON COMPTE SUR TOI ! POTTER, LE HEROS !

C'était encore des cris, cette fois de plusieurs élèves de Poudlard, où Hermione distingua encore celle de Ron, ainsi que celles de Neville, Luna et Ginny. Ils échangèrent un regard paniqué et déboulèrent dans la maison de leur ami.  
Le vieil homme qu'il était devenu, était assis seul sur un vieux fauteuil miteux, avec un magnétophone sorcier à côté de lui.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda une Hermione énervée, les poings sur les hanches.

L'homme aux cheveux gris sombres leva les yeux vers eux et parut surpris. Il tendit sa baguette vers le magnétophone, et les cris s'interrompirent.

\- Je réécoutais mes souvenirs..., fit-il d'une voix lasse, le regard piteux.

Ronald comprit immédiatement :

\- Manque d'attention ?

\- Oui...

FIN


	3. Rédemption

**Poudlard, Scolarité de Harry Potter, Troisième année. **

Le poing furieux de Hermione Granger partit à une vitesse surprenante, telle que Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter, et se le prit de plein fouet, sa tête heurtant la pierre derrière lui. Il partit en la menaçant furieusement, elle et ses compagnons.

Plusieurs heures (et quelques retournements de temps et de situations) plus tard, Harry entra dans une salle de classe vide et enleva la cape d'invisibilité. Il vit la personne qu'il venait rencontrer.

\- Draco ! Tu vas bien ?

Le blond de treize ans avait l'air fatigué mais il lui répondit avec un léger sourire :

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Ca m'a fait mal sur le moment, mais on m'a bien rafistolé.

\- Mon pauvre, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle lève la main sur toi.

\- J'aurais pu aisément l'éviter, il ne s'agit que d'un pas vers ma rédemption.

\- Tu as raison, j'espère que ça marchera.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard doux avant de se séparer.

**Poudlard, Scolarité de Harry Potter, Quatrième année.**

Le sort le toucha et il se retrouva en taille réduite, sur de minuscules pattes, la tête plus proche du sol qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il aurait pu trouver ça agréable, de sentir toute l'agilité dont était capable l'animal dans la peau duquel il se trouvait, s'il n'était justement pas au milieu d'élèves se moquant de lui de toutes parts, et qu'un fichu professeur ne s'amusait pas à contrôler ses mouvements.  
Quand la vieille McGonagall remit en place le coupable, il retrouva sa forme humaine, peinant à retrouver des réflexes normaux. Il se reprit et continua de jouer son rôle.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il laissa tomber son masque de vilain devant son cher et tendre.

\- Oh, mon pauvre dragon doré, comment ont-ils pu te faire ça ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon Harry, ce ne sera pas impuni.

\- Je dois dire que j'avais très envie de passer mes mains dans ton pelage de fouine...

\- Uniquement dans mon pelage de fouine... ?

Une lueur de malice s'alluma dans les yeux verts qui lui faisaient face et il sut qu'il avait gagné.  
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Draco retint un instant son amant secret :

\- Promets moi de faire attention pour ta prochaine tâche, mon héros...

**Poudlard, Scolarité de Harry Potter, Cinquième année.**

"Je ne dois pas mentir". Les mots se détachaient clairement sur le dos de la main de Harry. La blessure creusée magiquement par une plume le lançait, et pourtant il se rendit quand même à son rendez-vous nocturne hebdomadaire.

Le blond lui saisit la main et regarda dans la semi-obscurité les mots creusés dans la peau. Une lueur assassine naquit dans ses yeux gris, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça incroyablement sexy.

\- Non seulement ce vieux crapaud essaie de nous priver l'un de l'autre, mais en plus elle te blesse. Dis-moi ce qui m'empêche d'envoyer une lettre à mon père pour qu'il la fasse virer...

\- Occupe-toi de moi, mon beau dragon.

\- Oh. Oh...

**Poudlard, Scolarité de Harry Potter, Sixième année.**

Quand Draco surprit Harry dans le train en train de les épier, il ferma la porte du compartiment derrière lui et ... Eh bien, dans ce contexte, devinez.

**Poudlard, Scolarité de Harry Potter, Septième année. **

Retenus dans le manoir des Malefoy. Harry avait maintes fois imaginé ça, mais pas comme ça. Il n'avait plus sa baguette, et la situation semblait perdue.  
Il tourna la tête vers son beau blond et...

\- Mon amour, donne moi ta baguette.

Oops. Le surnom lui avait échappé. Le teint de Draco avait viré au cramoisi, et Harry n'aurait su qui de Bellatrix ou Ron était le plus dégoûté. Quant à Hermione, au-delà de la douleur, elle affichait un air triomphant. C'était évident depuis le début, enfin.

FIN


End file.
